This invention relates to a fluid drilling system and particularly relates to a self-advancing fluid drilling system which can be used in a variety of mining applications, including but not limited to, drilling into coal seams, to drain methane gas.
Fluid drilling systems are known and use water under high pressure to cut solids such as soft rock, coal and the like. These water jet drilling systems are finding greater acceptance in the mining industry and can be used instead of the traditional mechanical cutting heads.
The known water jet drilling systems all have a cutting apparatus advanced by forces transmitted along a rigid drill string or in one instance by fluid pressure exerted on a piston type arrangement. The cutting apparatus has one or more water jet cutting nozzles on a leading portion of the apparatus.
Conventionally, in order to cut a circular hole, the rigid drill string is rotated thereby sweeping the forward cutting jets through a circular path.
More recently a more successful arrangement has been developed whereby the cutting jets alone are rotated by means of a swivel head powered by the thrust from the cutting jets, with all other parts of the drill stem leading to the cutting head being stationary. The apparatus is advanced by pushing on the rigid drill string with the rotating fluid cutting head cutting a hole in the solid.
More recently, a water jet drilling system has been developed which is effective in drilling in-seam boreholes of up to 300 m length or more with a rigid drill string. The major features of this drilling nozzle are:
a commercially available Woma FR47 high speed self-rotating water jet nozzle as the main cutting component,
a stepless shroud cage to prevent the Woma FR47 nozzle from stalling (stop spinning),
a bent sub member to control the borehole trajectory,
a retro sub member to provide sufficient flow to flush the relatively large cuttings from the hole,
a nozzle cross over sub to connect the Woma FR47 nozzle to the retro sub member and the retro sub member to the drill string.
To advance the cutting apparatus and to provide the cutting fluid to the nozzle, drill rods of 3 m length, designed to withstand internal pressures of up to 1000 bar, were used. These drill rods were used as a conduit for the required supply of high pressure water to the drilling nozzle. (The rods were also used as a conduit for the required supply of high pressure water to the drilling nozzle). The rods were also used in association with a drilling rig to push or advance the nozzle into the borehole. To facilitate the removal of the cutting debris from the borehole, rearwardly facing flushing nozzles (or retro jets) were used. A high pressure water pump capable of a maximum pressure of 650 Bar at a flow rate of 160 liters per minute was used for this work.
In this more recent arrangement, the drilling technique involved the following steps:
align the drill rig to the desired borehole direction,
attach the Woma FR47 nozzle to the high pressure drill rods (the first 10 meters of borehole were drilled without the bent sub and retro assembly members. This is done to avoid unnecessary spray back from the flushing jets on the retro sub),
after collaring 10 meters of borehole the drill string is withdrawn from the hole and the bent sub and retro assembly members attached behind the Woma FR47 nozzle,
the nozzle assembly and drill string are re-inserted to the bottom of hole (BOH) and drilling continued, the nozzle assembly being advanced by pushing on the drill string with the rig.
A recognised advantage of fluid drilling systems is their propensity for Round the Corner or Ultra-Short Radius Drilling. These methods typically involve drilling horizontal holes radiating out from a vertical well. To allow Round the Corner Drilling, it is known to make the drill string tube up in steel segments each 45 cm long and hinged on the top surface. A drive chain is welded along the length of the string. As the segments come down the vertical well, they are disconnected on their lower side and are able to rotate around a drive cog at the bottom of the vertical well. Thus, the drill string would feed down the vertical well as a rigid unit and would also feed into the horizontal hole as a rigid unit.
The water cutting nozzle was powered by pressurised water which was fed through a high pressure hose. The high pressure hose either extended through the rigid drill string, or to one side of the drill string.
One method of Ultra-Short Radius Drilling involves a fluid drilling apparatus attached to a length of coiled tubing. The fluid drilling apparatus and coiled tubing are fed through a whipstock assembly which bends the tubing through an ultra-short radius bend (0.3 m radius). The tubing is thereby deflected laterally away from the vertical well by plastically deforming the tubing through a series of guides and rollers. The coiled tubing is used to supply the high pressure cutting fluid to the fluid drilling apparatus. The fluid drilling apparatus is forced into the formation to be drilled by means of a complicated piston arrangement which utilises the high pressure of the cutting fluid.
A difficulty with water cutting systems is ensuring that the nozzle assembly remains in the desired horizon as the apparatus is advanced by the rigid drill string. It is noted with conventional systems that there is a tendency for the cutting apparatus to drop relative to an horizon as it is advanced.
While not wishing to be bound by theory, it appears that the drop is caused by the drill string being rigid, or by the drill string otherwise being predominant in the advancement of the nozzle assembly.
To steer these devices, a bent sub is used and the rigid drill string is rotated to rotate the orientation of the bent sub and this provides a measure of steering to the system.
Drill strings formed from coiled tubing are known. The coiled tubing allows the drill string to exhibit some degree of flexibility. However the coiled tubing allows only a restricted amount of flex, and it is found that if the coiled tubing is forced around a whipstock, the tubing goes past its elastic limit which means that it is difficult to retrieve. The tubing must be cut-off electrochemically, or by some other means and therefore does not function as a flexible hose.
International Patent Application WO 95/09963 describes a drilling system. In this system a first drill string is pushed down a borehole and deflected horizontally via an elbow. The first drill string has a mechanical ball cutter and the drill string is rotated to rotate the ball cutter. This drill string is then removed, and a second flexible drill string is inserted down the bore hole and through the elbow.
The second drill string does not rotate and terminates with a relatively low pressure fluid cutter, cutting at about 3000-4000 psi. The fluid cutter slowly blasts a bore in the surrounding strata. There appears to be no method to advance the drill string into the horizontal bore other then by the weight of the drill string in the vertical or by conventional pushing on the drill string. The cutter has a more or less conventional low pressure retro jet assembly (about 3000-4000 psi) which functions to flush away the cuttings. The stated angle of the retro jets (45xc2x0) is consistent with a flushing action but at this angle the jets do not function to provide any meaningful forward thrust. In fact, it appears that the jets, if anything, may have an additional function to balance the kick back caused by the front non rotating nozzles, such that advancement is caused by the weight of the drill string.
As there is no advancement mechanism other then by the weight of the drill string, the fluid cutter advances very slowly with a stated cutting rate being 60m in 6-10 hours even in soft rock.
As the drill string appears to effect the forward movement of the cutter, the problem of drop in the cutting angle may still occur, a problem found with rigid drill strings.
With no advancement means other then the weight of the drill string being apparent, there is a high probability that extended horizontal drilling will cause the flexible drill string to adopt what is known as xe2x80x9chelical lock upxe2x80x9d which is when the drill string can no longer be advanced by pushing on the drill string. This effect is probably why the horizontal hole lengths in the examples were limited to about 60 m.
In the examples, the drill string is a coiled steel tube of smaller than usual diameter (12.5 mm) to provide it with sufficient flexibility. With the small diameter tube, only small volumes of low pressure water can pass to the fluid cutter.
In draining methane from a coal seam, it is essential for the sake of efficiency to not change the permeability of the coal. Any reduction in the permeability will adversely effect methane drainage into the cut bore from the surrounding coal. It is known that surfactants reduce coal permeability and therefor, for drilling drainage holes in coal seams, the drilling system described above would not be suitable as surfactants are required.
In the present invention, a system has been developed whereby the rigid drill string is replaced by a flexible drill string which is not intended to advance the nozzle assembly. We find that with a flexible drill string the cutting device remains in the same horizon.
Our flexible drill string can accommodate high pressure fluid (10000-20000 psi) and has a reduced ability, or no ability to push or advance the cutting apparatus. Therefore the present invention also includes a self-advancing system which, in one form, may be in the form of retro jets having a configuration and sufficient thrust to provide advancement to the cutting apparatus.
A major advantage of using a high pressure flexible hose as the drill string is that it can be fed and retracted continuously from a drum. This eliminates the requirement to continuously add and take off rigid drill rods. Significant productivity gains are therefore possible with this technology. Although coiled steel tubing which is known technology can be used in a similar way, the capital cost of the tubing and winches are considerably greater than for this invention.
Additionally complicated and expensive ways are required to advance it in to the borehole. With this invention, the cutting assembly and flexible drill string can be advanced relatively simply and cheaply.
The flexibility of the drill string also makes the invention applicable to directional drilling. Directional drilling relates to situations where there are benefits in changing the direction of a drill hole in a controlled manner. In particular the high pressure hose is capable of being turned relatively easily through an ultra-short-radius which is defined as 0.6 m or less. The only other known technology capable of achieving this is again coiled tubing which has a significant greater capital cost associated with it as mentioned earlier. Additionally coiled tubing can only be made to turn through an ultra-short-radius by forcing the steel tubing past the elastic limit of the material. The strains involved seriously reduces the working life of the tubing which typically means that the section of tubing that passes through the ultra-short-radius is not retracted and complicated methods have to be used to sever it, including mechanical and electro chemical shearing devices. This adds significantly to costs. With this invention the flexible drill string can be retracted and re-used without the working lifetime of the high pressure hose being unduly affected. A further disadvantage of coiled tubing for directional drilling in coal is that if not retracted, the tubing can represent a safety hazard for the subsequent mining of the coal by underground methods. The chemicals used to sever the tubing may also adversely affect the permeability of the coal seam.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drilling system which may overcome the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form, the invention resides in a self-advancing drilling system comprising a drilling apparatus, the drilling apparatus having at least one leading fluid cutting nozzle, means on the drilling apparatus to provide forward movement to the drilling apparatus, and a drill string formed from a recoverable flexible hose.
Thus, by doing away with the rigid drill string, and providing a self-advancing mechanism preferably in the form of one or more retro jets, an efficient drilling system is obtained.
The flexible hose may function only as the drill string, but it is preferred that the flexible hose also functions as a conduit for the fluid to power the cutting nozzle and the retro jets. It is envisaged that separate further hoses may be provided as a conduit for the fluid, but at this stage, it is preferred that the drill string itself also functions as the fluid hose. The hose should be able to withstand high pressures of 10000-20000 psi.
The drilling apparatus itself may comprise a number of interconnected sub members.
A leading portion of the drilling apparatus may include a rotating high pressure nozzle. A suitable nozzle is a Woma FR47 nozzle which is available commercially. This nozzle includes forward cutting jets and side reaming jets and can be used with nozzle pressures of between 10000-20000 psi and typically 10000-15000 psi.
The nozzle may be mounted for rotation within a protective housing. The protective housing may comprise a rear tubular portion and a forward open cage portion. The cage portion can protect the nozzles and reduce the incident of a nozzle striking the solid as the nozzle rotates.
The cage may be stepped with the location of the step being immediately behind the reaming jets. The step can aim the reaming jets onto protrusions on the borehole wall which catch on the step and prevent the nozzle from advancing. The reaming jets may then be able to remove the protrusions and hence allow the cutting apparatus to advance.
The apparatus does not require a bent sub member as the flexible hose may not be suitable for controlling the orientation of the bent sub member.
Preferably, at least one retro jet is provided which may form part of a retro jet sub member. The retro jet sub member can be positioned adjacent a rear portion of the cutting apparatus. This sub member may have four retro jets comprising rearwardly pointing nozzles, and the retro jets may be equally spaced about the sub member. The retro jets provide forward thrust, and thus self advancement to the drilling apparatus. The jets typically function at 10000-20000 psi and the number and size of the jets can be varied to provide a net forward thrust to the apparatus.
To function efficiently as xe2x80x9cthrustxe2x80x9d jets, the jet nozzles are preferably at a small angle to longitudinal axis of the apparatus. Angles of 0xc2x0-30xc2x0 are preferred, with an angle of about 5xc2x0 being particularly preferred as this angle causes xe2x80x9cthrustxe2x80x9d water to clear the attached flexible hose (and not cut into it), while still having an acceptable rearward thrust angle.
The cutting apparatus can be steered by a steering means. One form of the steering means comprises fluid passing through the retro jet nozzles which can be selectively deflected by a deflecting assembly. The deflecting assembly can thereby assist in steering the cutting apparatus. The deflecting assembly may comprise a deflecting member which can be moved selectively into and out of the fluid jet stream to deflect the stream. Suitably, the deflecting member comprises a protrusion, or like member on a ring, the ring extending about the retro sub member. Rotation of the ring can cause the deflecting member to selectively pass into and out of a fluid jet stream. The ring may be rotated by an actuator which may be located within the cutting apparatus.
The deflecting assembly may form part of a guiding system for steering the cutting apparatus through a solid body such as a coal seam. The guiding system can be designed to provide a continuous real time indication of the attitude of the cutting apparatus and can allow an operator to steer the apparatus by computer control on the surface. The guiding system can comprise the following components:
(a) a sensing instrument which determines the location of the cutting apparatus in 3-D space,
(b) a single core wireline to transmit information between the cutting apparatus and the surface,
(c) a computer to calculate and display information relating to the trajectory of the cutting apparatus, and
(d) a steering mechanism which may comprise the deflecting assembly as described above.